1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for setting a roller of a straightening unit designed to be translationally adjustable with an adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
The rollers of known straightening units with adjustable rollers are connected to adjusting mechanisms, for example, which have setting screws, adjusting gears to generate linear forces piston rods or gear racks, for example, and permit the individual setting of each roller, whereby the setting is mainly dependent on the operator's experience. Straightening units having an actuator and an adjusting mechanism assigned to each adjustable roller are also known, whereby the automatic adjustment of the rollers is possible depending on previously entered and/or calculated and/or already stored parameters.
Manual adjustment is unable to achieve the required quality of straightening in a process material reproducibly. Automatic setting, on the other hand, particularly using pre-selected data, is able to achieve the required quality, but units of this type are cost-intensive on account of their numerous individual drives as well as the necessary electronics.